What mrs Hudson did
by Prussiluskan13
Summary: The old Mrs. Hudson knew that her two boys had it bad for each other... but she would use a little kitten to get them to make them understand it. Fluffyness and John/Sherlockness..


Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock BBC, nor do I make any money from writing this fiction.

**What mrs. Hudson did... **

Her boys may think that she was an old lady with crazy ideas. But she was sure of this thing that now played out between her tenants. She knew that Sherlock had it in for the cute doctor, just as much as the new tenant a.k.a. Dr Watson had it in for the sharp minded Holmes.

Mrs. Hudson knew that Sherlock had an eye for Dr. Watson from the moment the vibrant young detective introduced her to the warm and mellow man known as John Watson. Otherwise she would never had met Watson in the first place.

If Sherlock felt there was something about this man, just a tiny little thing, enough to introduce him to Mrs. Hudson - then there had to be something. The old landlady sat in her living-room, drinking her afternoon tea. She looked out the window and was glad to see that the gray and gloomy weather were lifting. The evening promised of a beautiful sunset.

_'But how do I get about to get them to realize that they care for each other?' _she asked herself as she sipped her tea. _'They are so blind that they can't even see what's right under their noses, the poor little lads.'_

So Mrs. Hudson decided she had to create some scenarios for her boys. Scenarios where she could get them very close. She giggled a bit when she imagined them to play dare or something the like.

The answer came a few days later in the form of a little kitten. Mrs. Hudson found it abandoned in an alley not far from 221 B Baker Street. It was not older then four weeks or so. She had picked it up and took it to the nearest vet-station. She got it checked out, and cleared as healthy, just a bit under-nourished, a few shots and with the quite a lot of baby-formula for kittens she was good to go.

"I think that you and I are going to be very good friends little one," Mrs. Hudson whispered to the kitten as she unlocked the door to her apartment and brought it inside. "You and I are going to make sure that two young boys are going to fall in love with each other."

Then Mrs. Hudson giggled as the little critter in her arms mewled back.

"Alright, the two boys are already in love with each other, what I meant was.. you and I are going to make them realize that they are perfect match for each other."

As she closed the door behind her she could hear the front door open again and she giggled again when she heard dr. Watson argue about something that had to do with proper attitude with Holmes. And even through the closed door, she could hear the soft affection the doctor had with that stubborn detective.

_'You are so in for it now my dear lads'_, she thought as she went into her kitchen and started to warm up some kitten-baby-formula.

"Dammit Sherlock! You are just such an insensitive bloke!" Watson shouted at his flat-mate. "You knew damn well that she was the widow of that bastard and yet you had to go about and make her feel bad!"

"The old woman should have known of her husband's bad habits..."

"You are a ... a.. a bloody idiot!"

"Yes, Watson, you have already told me so," Sherlock answered with his bored voice.

Then there was a few moments of silence.

_(mjaou)... _

"Alright Watson, what are you doing?" asked Sherlock as the sound was way out of the ordinary for his flatmate to make.

"**WHAT?!**" snarled John with fierceness in his voice.

"Why did you mewl?"

Silence.

"Why did you mewl Watson?"

Snort.

"I did not mewl you arse of a donkey!" spat Watson after a few moments.

"You did – I clearly heard you!" said Sherlock.

_(mjaou)_

"Now you did it again, Watson!"

"**WHAT?** I certainly did not!"

_(mjaou)_

Sherlock stopped and looked around and for the first time he followed the sound of the mewling. And then his logical brain started to work again.

"Hey... John... there's a cat... no, a kitten somwhere around here...!" he said as he wisped around the apartment trying to find the source of the mewling sound.

"Ehh?" John looked just as foolish as he probably felt at the moment. "What are you talking about?"

"We have a kitten in our apartment... somewhere...!" answered Sherlock as he put up his finger against his mouth and hushed his flatmate.

_(mjaou)_

"There, did you hear it?" asked Sherlock and John nodded.

Yes, Watson certainly had heard that small call for for help from a small kitten. He began to look around just as Sherlock had started to look around as well.

"Where is it?" asked John as he began to search almost frantically.

"How the bloody hell should I know?!" snarled Sherlock and then he stumbled over a basket at the end of the kitchen and he looked down and saw a pair of blue eyes stare up at him.

_(mjaou)_

Sherlock reached down and pulled upp the kitten from the basket. He held it between his hands and looked at it as it looked back at him.

_(mjaou)_

"What? I am not your mommy!" Sherlock proclaimed at first sight.

_(mjaou)_

"**JOHN!**" Sherlock screamed. "I found the damn cat!"

John came through the door and saw Sherlock hold the tabby-colored kitten beteween his hands.

"**TAKE IT!**" Sherlock almost screamed.

"Huh?"

"Take it.. I don't know how to handle babies.. you are a doctor – you handle it!" snarled the detective and thrust the baby kitten into the doctor's arms.

(mjaou)

John softened almost at once and he cradled the little kitten against his chest and cooed with it.

Sherlock saw this and he snorted but there was something else inside his eyes as he watched John with the kitten... and from what Mrs. Hudson could tell – it was pure jealousy. Her smart boy had it so bad for that doctor...

"Sherlock? Sherlock?" she called his name and he shook his head a bit and looked at his landlady.

"WHAT?" he said with a hiss.

"I have some kitten-food here... do you want it?" asked Mrs. Hudson with a smile so innocent it could make Jesus a sinner.

TBC

Please review most kindly… I have been away from the fanfiction-writing scene for quite the numbers of years…


End file.
